The Donor
by NMHudsonSmith
Summary: Another AU Jarly Story. Takes place a couple months from now. Carly and Jax are divorced and Jason is still single and living a lonely life in the mob.
1. Chapter 1

****AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, okay. I know I shouldn't be starting another story. But inspiration hit me and I had to write. I have no idea where I am going with this and I don't know how the whole process works, so don't be upset if I did this completely wrong. I just had to write. _A Love of Convenience_ will be updated soon, it's a little difficult because I have to watch clips of the hostage crisis so I can be as true to story as I can. But it should be updated soon. _For The Best_ I honestly have no idea when that will be updated yet. I've kind of hit a snag and have to wait for my JoMa muse to hit me again. Anyways, I hope you enjoy _The Donor_. As always leave feedback, its my writing fuel.****

Jason couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He always knew he could never refuse Carly anything, but this was ridiculous. He needed to back out, tell her sorry but he couldn't help her this time, but then her voice interrupted his doubts; that desperate needy voice. That voice that made him putty in her hands, the voice that made him do things he knew he shouldn't do. He still remembered the conversation that led to this moment, he would never forget it.

"_No Carly"_

"_Please Jase! I need this. I need something to hold on to, something that will keep me hopeful for my future"_

_Jason shook his head at Carly's latest scheme, "You have Morgan"_

_Carly felt the tears burn, "Yeah I do have Morgan, but he needs something to be hopeful for too. He's lost Michael, Sonny, Jax and even you in a way, since he can't see you anymore. He needs something that can take his mind off everything he has lost"_

"_Don't use Morgan as your reason for this"_

"_Jase I would go to an anonymous donor, but wouldn't it be better if I knew who was fathering my child? Just in case anything was to ever happen? Please Jase I want another baby and you're the only one who can give it to me"_

"_Carly there has to be someone else out there"_

"_Jase, I trust you. I trust that you would never take the baby away from me. I trust you will be there if anything happens. Plus, you are the most wonderful father I have ever seen. Its not like I'm asking you to sleep with me, you just have to make a donation"_

_Jason looked to the ceiling when he saw the tears in her eyes, "Carly please, I can't have another child, my life is too dangerous" _

"_I hate Liz for making you think that. You are an amazing father, and we were good as parents together. I mean if you really feel that you can't be a father to my child then you don't have to be. I can leave your name off the birth certificate and you can keep your distance, but at least I will know just in case anything were to ever happen and I would need the father to be there"_

_Jason couldn't actually believe it, but he was starting to see Carly's reasoning and admitted it was a good plan. But he didn't know if he could knowingly bring another child into this world. He didn't know if he could stay away from his and Carly's child. He watched as Carly looked at him with hopeful eyes. He hated how much pain she was in. He wanted to make that pain go away, and if that meant giving her his sperm so she could have a baby, then so be it._

"_Fine Carly… I will give you my sperm" _

_Carly's face broke out into a smile, even though she had tears streaming down her face as she threw her arms around him._

"_Thank you so much Jason, this means so much to me!"_

And that is how he got to this place, sitting in the waiting room, waiting to hear his name get called so he could make his "donation". Carly had jokingly asked if he wanted to do it the old fashioned way, but he turned her down with a look. Then she had offered to help him with the donation process, but again a look stopped her and her giggling. She had thanked him about a million times so far and he knew that there would still be more thank yous for the rest of their lives.

Jason's name was called, he went in did his task and left without a word. He then headed straight to Jake's to try and wipe away the memory. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about Carly getting pregnant with his child; whether or not he would want to be involved or not. He just knew he helped Carly find some happiness, as long as the pregnancy took.

Carly knew she would find Jason here, "Hey, how did it go?" Jason glared at her, "It went fine" Carly hid her smile, "Hey I offered to do it the old fashioned way, but you refused" Jason just shook his head, even though he acted like he hated her flirting, he secretly enjoyed it. "So what happens next?" Carly smiled, "Now there going to fertilize your sperm into the eggs I gave and as soon as that's done I'll go in and have them placed in my uterus. It's the best way to make sure it takes"

Jason nodded as Carly looked at him nervously, "Did you want to be there when they implant them?" Jason looked to her shocked, "Do I have to be there?" Carly shook her head, "No… it's just I've never had this kind of thing done before and I was hoping you could be there for support… you know since it is your baby too" Jason nodded, "Yeah, I'll be there. Just let me know when" Carly nodded and kissed his cheek, "Thanks Jase. I'm going to head home so I can tuck Morgan in" Jason nodded, "Give him a kiss for me" Carly smiled, "I will" and with that she was gone.

A Week Later…

Carly lay nervously on the cold exam table as Jason held her hand. She was scared but didn't show it, but Jason knew. The doctor implanted five fertilized eggs to better the chances that one would take. Jason kissed Carly's forehead, he hadn't understood Carly's true want for another baby, but if she was willing to go through all this just to have a baby then it must be extremely important for her.

Once everything was done, Carly continued to lay there, she had to wait a half hour before she could get up and then she had to go home and lay on her back some more, only this time with her legs in the air. Jason had agreed to go home with her and help with Morgan while she rested and tried to make a baby. They had agreed it would be okay for Morgan to be around Jason again, since she trusted him not to make the same mistake Sonny had made with Michael. Besides, if Jason decided to be a father to the baby, then he'd be spending time with Morgan too anyways.

Neither of them noticed Elizabeth as Jason wheeled Carly out of the hospital in a wheelchair. Curious, the nurse checked the records to see what Carly was in for. When she saw the word In Vitro she immediately read more. MOTHER: Caroline Spencer (She had changed it to Spencer when she and Jax divorced, not wanting to be associated with any or her married names anymore) FATHER: Jason Morgan. Not believing her eyes, she decided she would have to question Jason about it later. Because she knew there was no way Jason would have a baby with Carly when he refused to be with her.

Jason carried her into the house and up to her bed. "Jase, I'm not an invalid" Carly laughed.

Jason smiled, "No, but the doctor said the less you're up on your feet the better chances you have at getting pregnant"

Carly smiled, "You want this baby, don't you?" she teased.

Jason's face turned serious as he looked at her, "You want this baby and I'm going to make sure you get it"

Carly smiled and kissed his cheek, "Have I thanked you for doing this for me?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "Only about a million times"

Carly smiled, "Well then one more won't hurt… thank you for helping me make a baby"

Jason placed her on the bed and then sighed, "Okay so you rest, if you need anything yell, and I'll be busy with Morgan"

Carly sighed as she got comfortable in bed, "Okay, he's going to be so happy you're spending time with him. He's missed you so much."

Jason nodded, "I've missed him too"

Jason then left the room as Carly closed her eyes to rest. She hated being stuck in bed, but conceiving this baby was more important than anything else she could be doing, so she sucked it up and stayed in bed.

Downstairs, Jason laughed as Morgan told him some out of this world story about anything that came to his head, he reminded Jason so much of Carly, it wasn't funny. He then played trucks and video games with the boy until it was around dinner time. They then prepared dinner together, deciding to surprise Carly. Morgan giggled as they climbed the stairs, food tray in hand.

Carly smiled when she heard Morgan's giggles and decided to pretend sleep. Morgan quietly entered the room with Jason behind him. He immediately jumped on his mother's bed, "WAKE UP MOMMY!"

Carly's eyes shot open as she pulled him down next to her and began tickling him. Jason laughed as he watched mother and son interact. He then placed the tray on the bed, "Okay, its dinner time"

They shared a nice dinner together, "Okay its time for Morgan's bath and then bed time" Morgan groaned as Jason lifted him off the bed, "I know, I know it sucks, but you have school tomorrow and what momma says goes"

Morgan sighed and went limp in Jason's arms as he decided not to fight. Carly laughed and began to watch TV. Morgan came back in later to have her read to him and kiss him good night before Jason put him to bed. He then went back into Carly's room.

"Well he's asleep now; I'm going to head home… you going to be alright?"

Carly nodded, "Yep. I'll be fine. I should be able to resume my normal activities. Let's just hope it took"

Jason knew Carly was worried about it not taking, but he had faith. They had done everything exactly as the doctor told them too, "Hey. It will be fine. We'll find out in couple weeks that we are expecting a baby"

Carly smiled, "Yeah… our baby… I bet you never thought you'd hear those words"

Jason shook his head, "I can honestly say I didn't. But I'm kind of excited"

Carly smiled, "Me too, thanks again Jase, and I'll call you if I need anything"

Jason nodded, "I'll probably stop by tomorrow morning to make sure everything is okay"

Carly nodded, "Okay then, Good night"

"Good night" 


	2. Chapter 2

Carly smiled as she walked towards Jason's office. He had been so supportive these last couple weeks, making sure she didn't strain herself, making sure she ate properly, helping with Morgan so she could rest more, she was amazed at his devotion to her and her children, not that she should have been surprised. He was always there for her when she needed him most, that's how she was able to conceive another child.

He was upset he couldn't go with her to the doctors, but she had promised she would tell him as soon as it was done whether or not she was pregnant. She was just about to barge in when she heard Elizabeth Webber's voice.

"Is it true Jason, are you having a baby with Carly?"

Jason was in shock, he and Carly hadn't told anyone about the In Vitro incase it didn't work, "How did you find out?"

"I saw you two leaving the hospital a couple weeks ago and decided to see what was going on. But imagine my surprise when I saw that she was getting In Vitro with your sperm"

Jason rubbed a hand over his eyes annoyed, "You had no right to look into Carly's file"

Elizabeth began to fume, "Well I felt that I had a right to see what the father of my son was up to with the town tramp"

Jason's eyes turned to ice, but he didn't want to fight with her. He still cared about her as the mother of his son, and he definitely didn't want her in Carly's face, causing her stress, she was a high risk pregnancy after all.

"Don't talk about Carly that way. And not that it's any of your business, but yes. As a favor to my friend I donated my sperm so Carly could have a baby. But we don't know if it took yet"

"You did it as a favor? So you don't want the baby? Right? You just did it so Carly could have a baby and since no one else would have one with her she went to you and asked to use your sperm?"

"Yes. Carly wanted a baby but she wanted someone she could trust to be the father in case anything was to ever happen to her or the baby."

Carly felt tears burn as she listened to their conversation. She knew the last couple weeks had been too good to be true. She thought Jason had been so doting because he had wanted the baby and was going to raise it with her, apparently she had been mistaken. He didn't want this baby; he was just doing her a favor. She quickly turned around left without letting anyone know she was there.

Elizabeth smiled satisfactorily, "Okay then, I guess I can live with that. I mean no one is going to know you're the father… right?"

Jason shook his head, "It started out as a favor, but if it took, I will be raising the baby with Carly."

Jason knew it would hurt Elizabeth to know the truth, but he didn't want to lie to her.

"Why? Why would you raise her baby but not mine?"

"Because Carly trusts me; she knows that I would do everything I could to keep my children safe and she would not be ashamed to tell people I was her child's father. Hell, she lied and told everyone I was her child's father when I wasn't."

"Jason I just can't put Jake in the line of fire"

"I know that and I respect that, but Carly she knows there is no hiding for her in this life. She already has Sonny's children, so it wouldn't be any more dangerous if she had mine too. Carly can handle this life. She's been in it so long she knows everything inside and out. She's strong and resilient. She was meant for this life, unlike you"

Liz nodded, "I guess I was naive to think we could have a secret relationship. That one day we could be a family. You never wanted a family with me… did you? It was always Carly. She was your family first, and she will be your family forever, there's no room for me"

Jason looked away when Elizabeth's tears fell. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, but to lead her on anymore would only cause her more pain. Besides she was right; Carly was his family first and would be his family forever, no one else fit that role like Carly. Elizabeth nodded as she let the truth sink in, her and Jason would never be together as a couple or as a family.

She then looked up to his eyes, "I love you. I always will"

Jason nodded, "Just make sure Jake has the best life you can possibly give him"

Liz nodded as she smiled, "Good bye" and with that she was gone.

Jason looked down as the clock on his desk and realized Carly hadn't called him yet. She should have found out by now. He picked up his phone but it went straight to voicemail, "Damnit Carly you need to start remembering to charge your phone." He quickly grabbed his jacket and set out in search of her.

Carly stopped on the docks and fell onto the bench as she broke into sobs as she felt her dreams dying. Just then Jason appeared, "Carly?"

She didn't look up as he sat down next to her, "What happened?"

Carly continued to cry as he placed a hand on her back while the other lifted her chin to look at him, "It didn't take… did it?"

Carly shook her head, "I guess it just wasn't in the cards"

Jason felt his own tears as he felt his dreams get shattered. He hadn't admitted it to Carly yet, but he had wanted this baby. He had been hoping for a little girl, "We could try it again"

Carly shook her head, "No… I'm just not meant to have anymore children. I need to stop doing this to myself and just focus on Morgan"

Jason nodded and he wrapped his arms around her, "I love you Carly, I am so sorry it didn't work"

Carly nodded, "Me too Jase"

She then pulled back and wiped her tears away, "I think I'm going to take Morgan away for a little while for a much needed vacation"

Jason nodded, "Sounds like a good idea, you both could use one"

Carly nodded, "Yeah. We're going to leave tonight. You can come tell him good bye if you would like"

Jason nodded, "Okay I'll be by around 5"

Carly nodded, "Okay see you then"

5 PM

Jason hugged Morgan as he told him how much fun he was going to have, and to be good for his momma and that he would see him soon. Carly felt tears as she watched them. They had just started spending time together and she was taking Morgan away again, but she had to. She had to get away and think.

Jason stood up and hugged her, "Where are you guys going?"

Carly smiled, "Hawaii. I've always wanted to go and I think Morgan will have fun"

Jason nodded, "Okay well if you need anything let me know. I'll see you when you get home"

Carly nodded as she kissed his cheek, "I love you Jase"

Jason began to feel uneasy, like this was more than a little vacation, "I love you too. I'll see you in a couple weeks… right?"

Carly simply nodded as she held back the tears. Jason had a sudden urge to not let her go, but he fought it. He kept telling himself he would see her in a few weeks, even though his heart told him otherwise. It felt too final. He quickly shook his head, Carly would never leave him. He trusted that.

Carly kissed his cheek again before grabbing Morgan's hand and leading him out to the waiting car. Once they were safely inside and driving away she breathed a sigh of relief. She had lied to Jason, she did plan to go to Hawaii for a week or two, but after that she and Morgan would find another place to live in another town; but Jason wouldn't know all that until it was too late.

She placed a sleeping Morgan on one of the couches of their private jet as she sat across from him, she gently massaged her belly as she spoke, "I'm sorry little one, I didn't want to lie to your daddy, but he left me no choice. I wasn't about to let you be his little obligation. I'm not going to have you raised in a town where everyone judged you because they will think I had some anonymous donor help create you. I promise I will take such good care of you, you won't even care that your daddy isn't there to help. I love you so much baby girl"

Carly knew it was too soon to tell the sex, but she was sure she and Jason were going to have a girl. It was in their fate. The only difference was that Jason wouldn't be raising their daughter with her; he wouldn't even know she existed, because she had lied and told him she wasn't pregnant when she actually was.

In Port Charles, Jason cracked open another beer as he sat alone in his penthouse. He couldn't shake this sinking feeling that Carly was keeping something from him that she wasn't coming back in a couple weeks. That he had just lost his best friend, the little boy he thought of as his own, and the only chance he would have at fathering his own child.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason's worst nightmares had come true. Two weeks after Carly had taken Morgan on a "vacation" he received a letter telling him she couldn't stand living in Port Charles any longer. There were too many horrible memories she wanted to forget. She told him she wanted Morgan to grow up in a normal life without being punished for being Sonny's son. Jason immediately got Spinelli on the case. He wanted Carly tracked and he wanted her found now.

He would convince her that life here would be better. He would tell her how much he needed her here to help him survive. He would tell her they could try again for their baby. Because he wanted to have a child with her, he didn't know why, but he needed to have a child with her. He hated to admit it but he felt he needed the baby just as much as she did something to keep them going and to have faith that not everything in the world was dark and sad.

But it was no use, Carly had gone to Hawaii, but the trail stopped there. There was no trace of her after that trip. No credit card uses, no reservations made, nothing. He had Spinelli check every alias he thought she would use, Carly Spencer, Benson, Roberts, Quartermaine; Caroline Corinthos, Jacks, Alcazar, and even Morgan. Nothing came up. It was like Carly had disappeared.

Carly sighed as she returned back to the apartment she had gotten in Manhattan. She smiled at how genius she was; she could be close to Michael and no one would think to look for her somewhere so close to Port Charles. They could live a normal life without being found. Carly had built her new life under the name Vivienne Ann Butler. No one knew Carly had made fake ids for her and Morgan or that she had gotten credit cards and a bank account filled with her divorce settlements money from Sonny, Lorenzo, and Jax, also in her new name.

She had gotten the new documents made by an outside party shortly after Michael was shot just in case she ever had to run with Morgan. His new name was Morgan Hampton Butler. He was too young to understand a new name so she had just changed his middle and last names. She smiled at how well her plan had worked. She felt bad for not saying good bye to anyone, but she had sent letters, she couldn't risk them stopping her or trying to track her. She smiled as she patted her stomach, "I think I'm going to like our new life little one"

Carly smiled as she thought about how she had gotten Morgan's school records, along with her medical records before she had left so know one could track her that way. She had just registered Morgan for school under his new identity and she had made an appointment with a new doctor so she could make sure nothing bad happened to her baby.

ONE MONTH LATER….

Jason was beyond frustrated not being able to find Carly. He knew she was upset after the shooting, the divorce, and especially after the In Vitro didn't work, and that's what scared him. Carly did crazy things when she was upset, she makes plans that backfire and hurt those around her. He was afraid for her and Morgan. He wanted them back home so he could feel better. So he could make sure she was safe.

He was leaving Kelly's when he ran into Dr. Lee, "Hi"

She smiled thinking he knew where Carly was, "Hello Mr. Morgan. How's Carly doing?"

Jason shrugged, "As well as can be expected, she left town a couple months ago"

Dr. Lee nodded, "I know she asked for her records just before she had left. I'm surprised you let her go"

Jason became confused, "I thought she could use the rest and stress free environment, she took it hard when the In Vitro failed"

Dr. Lee's face became very serious, "Is that what she told you?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, she was devastated… why are you acting so surprised?"

Not sure she should break doctor/patient confidentiality, but deciding Carly was no longer her patient she continued, "The in Vitro was successful. Carly is very much pregnant and everything looked to be beginning nicely"

Jason felt like he had been punched in the gut, "Carly knew it worked?"

Dr. Lee nodded as Jason stared at her in disbelief. _Why would Carly lie to me?_ He quickly thanked Dr. Lee and then headed to the office. He was now more determined than ever to get Carly home so they could discuss what was going on and so he could help her raise their daughter. It hurt that Carly hadn't trusted him to tell him the truth and it hurt him even more that she was trying to keep his child away from him, but from what he has learned about Carly, its that she's probably scared or someone said something to make her doubt him, and once he found out who it was he was going to kill them.

TWO WEEKS LATER…

Carly looked at herself in the mirror from every angle. She could believe it, but she was actually starting to show already. She was just under two months along and she already saw roundness to her abdomen, it wasn't noticeable once she put clothes on, but standing there naked in front of her full length mirror she could see the slight rounded shape of where her child laid, "Oh God! I'm going to be huge by the time you arrive!"

She quickly shook her head from the amazement she felt and dressed. She planned on taking Morgan to school and then visiting Michael. She hadn't seen him in over a month while she tried to get everything settled and take care of; she still had to tell him about his future baby sister. Morgan knew and he had been ecstatic.

"_Morgan sweetie come here, mommy has to tell you something"_

_Morgan sweetly climbed next to his mother on the couch and looked up at her with all the innocence in the world. Carly smiled lovingly as she wrapped her arms around him._

"_I know you miss Port Charles and you want to go back, but mommy has made a decision that is best for everyone. I love you so much and all I want is for you to be safe and happy. That's why we had to move, but there is good news, in about eight months we are going to have a new baby in the house"_

_Morgan's face lit up, "A baby brother or sister?"_

_Carly smiled as she laughed, "Yeah"_

_Morgan threw his arms around his mother, "Awesome! I can't wait! I hope it's a boy so I can teach him some of the cool stuff Michael taught me"_

_Carly felt tears as she listened to her son rattle on about all the things he wanted to do with the new baby. She was sad because Michael wasn't there to share their joy, which she knew he would, but she was happy, because she had finally brought some kind of happiness to her other son._

Carly sighed as she watched him climb out of the car and enter his school. She then headed towards the treatment center. She entered the room cautiously as she approached her oldest son. He still looked the same except he had grown a couple inches. She still couldn't get over the fact that her baby was growing up in a bed.

"Hey Mister Man, I'm sorry I was gone for so long. You get any bigger and they are going to have to get you a bigger bed"

She felt the tears come, "I miss you every single day. There is a permanent hole where you should be and it kills me that you are forced to live like this. If I could go back and change things, I would in a heartbeat… but there is good news… you're going to be a big brother again! Momma's having a baby and you're not going to guess with whom… Uncle Jason. We're finally going to give you that baby sister I had promised you way before you were old enough to remember."

Carly stayed a while, reading and taking care of him, telling him about Hawaii and the new life; she looked down to her watch, "Well I better get going. I have to pick Morgan up from school. I love you Mister Man and I will be back soon."

She leaned down and placed a kiss on his forehead. Straightening up she grabbed her coat and turned to the door losing her breath. Standing in the doorway was Jason, just as shocked as she was to see her standing there.


	4. Chapter 4

Carly was speechless as she watched her best friend stand in the doorway, "Jase?"

Jason couldn't believe his eyes. He had spent six weeks looking for her and he had decided to take a break from the search to visit Michael and here she was; looking more beautiful than ever. He felt like a complete idiot, he hadn't even thought to check here for her.

"Carly… you're here?" he asked as he approached her cautiously.

Carly nodded, "Yeah I'm here"

He finally reached her and pulled her into his arms, "Why did you leave me?"

Carly felt the tears as he asked her such a complicated question as if he were a lost little boy, "Oh Jase… I… Let's not talk about it here. I have to go pick up Morgan, we can talk about this later at my apartment"

Jason nodded; "Okay I'll come with you" he followed her to her car, and got in with her as they went to Morgan's school.

The three of them entered the apartment, both Jason and Carly had silently agreed that their conversation could wait until Morgan went to bed, he was so excited to see his Uncle Jason that there was no way he would leave them along long enough to have the complicated discussion they needed to have.

So Jason went off with Morgan to play in his room while Carly ordered dinner and prayed Morgan didn't say anything to Jason about his new baby brother or sister. She had no idea what she was going to do, she knew she should tell Jason about their baby, but she couldn't get the conversation he had with Elizabeth out of her head.

Jason tried hard to focus on Morgan and he was doing a good job, but his thoughts kept wandering to Carly and the child she was carrying, that she didn't know he knew she was carrying. He just wanted to tell her he knew and take Morgan and her home whether she went willingly or not. He wasn't leaving without them.

The three of them enjoyed dinner while Morgan talked about his new school and the park he had seen that he wanted to visit this weekend. Carly and Jason listened half heartedly as they stole silent glances at one another. Morgan, completely oblivious to the fact that the adults' attention wasn't solely on him, continued to jabber away as he asked Jason questions about home and if he was coming to live with them because he missed them. Jason just told him he wasn't sure yet and then the conversation was over.

Once Morgan was tucked in and fast asleep Jason joined Carly on the couch. Carly played with her hair nervously as she waited for him to say something, he didn't. He just stared at her with his intense blue eyes, as if he could see the lie in her eyes and the baby in her stomach. Finally Carly broke the silence, "Please say something Jase"

"Why did you run?"

Carly sighed as she got off the couch and began pacing the living room, "I couldn't stand living in Port Charles anymore. Michael's shooting, Jax divorcing me, and then the in vitro not working… it was all too much! I couldn't take it anymore. Everywhere I went I was confronted with bad memories"

"Why didn't you come to me? I could have helped you. You didn't have to disappear!"

Carly's eyes began to water, "I had put you through so much already, I thought it would be better if I just left you alone for once. I mean I gave you this hope that you could be a father and then destroyed it when I didn't get pregnant. I figured enough was enough"

Jason shook his head in disappointment when she continued to lie about their baby, "I know you're pregnant Carly" he said in a whisper.

Carly stopped her pacing and looked at him confused, "What?"

He rose off the couch as he approached her, "I know the in vitro worked and that you are pregnant right now" he said louder.

Carly stepped back slightly, "How? Did Morgan tell you?"

Jason smiled as he shook his head, "No, Dr. Lee did. I ran into her and she was worried about you so she asked me how you were doing, imagine her surprise when I told her how upset you were because the in vitro didn't work. That's when she told me it did work and you knew it worked. Why did you lie to me Carly?"

Carly felt the anger rise, "She had no right to tell you about me, isn't there some kind of patient/doctor confidentiality?"

"It doesn't matter once the patient has left their care, and you left her care…" he paused as he prepared himself for the next question, "Why did you lie to me and run off with Morgan and my child?"

Carly couldn't believe this, "Your child? Since when did you take cues from AJ and Sonny?"

Carly knew she had hit a sore spot when Jason closed his eyes. She felt bad but it had pissed her off hearing him refer to THEIR child as HIS child.

"I'm sorry… I didn't…"

"So that's all I am… another AJ or Sonny? Someone who can give you a baby so you can take it away from them? I thought I was more than that. I thought you trusted me. I thought I was the only person you wouldn't do that to"

Carly felt the tears fall, but didn't care, "I didn't want our child to be just another obligation you had to me"

Jason looked at her softly as it started to become clearer, "Who told you that our baby or even you and Morgan are an obligation for me?"

"YOU DID!" she screamed feeling the anger again. _Damn Hormones_ she thought as she went from crying to screaming in 2 seconds.

Jason was beyond confused now, "When did I ever tell you that you or our baby was an obligation?"

Carly laughed, "You didn't tell me… but you told Elizabeth"

Jason's eyes got big as he realized what had happened. Carly laughed bitterly, "Yeah, I heard you. I was on my way to tell you that the in vitro had been a success and that we were expecting a baby, but to my surprise Elizabeth was there. I stayed to listen because that's what I do and I overheard you tell Elizabeth that you had provided your sperm as a favor to me. I also heard you tell her you really didn't want this baby."

Jason couldn't believe it, "What else did you hear?"

"That was it, I was so sick to my stomach I couldn't listen to anymore, so I left"

Jason laughed as he realized what a huge misunderstanding this had all been. He should have known better, Carly always did crazy things, especially when she didn't get the full story.

"If you had stuck around you would have heard me tell Elizabeth that at first it was a favor to you and that I didn't know how I felt about the baby, but after helping you with Morgan and letting myself get used to the idea of having a baby with you I realized I wanted this baby. That I was excited at the idea of raising a child with you again."

Carly looked at him incredulously, "Really?"

Jason shook his head, "Yeah, I couldn't be happier about this baby. I want to be a family with you and Morgan"

Carly's tears began to fall again as she threw her arms around him, "Oh my God Jason, I want to be a family with you too! I killed me to think you didn't want this"

Jason sighed contentedly as he held her, thankful they had cleared the air and that they were both on the same page now. He pulled back slightly to look at her, "Okay then, now that everything is clear, why don't we go to bed and in the morning we can pack you and Morgan up and go back home"

Carly smiled, "Sounds Good"


	5. Chapter 5

Carly sighed as she entered her home. She had missed it a lot after living in Manhattan for a month. She hated living in an apartment and never wanted to raise her kids in one again. Morgan ran in behind her as he made a bee line for his room. He had been so excited when Jason and Carly told him they were moving back to Port Charles.

Carly began to feel guilty when she heard him go on and one about how much he hated Manhattan and how badly he had wanted to come home. She couldn't believe she had put her son through that. But she couldn't change what she had done; she could just make sure she never did it to him again.

Jason walked in behind her, "Happy to be home?"

Carly turned to smile at him, "I didn't realize how much I missed it until I walked in the door"

Jason smiled as he carried their bags up to her room. Carly did a quick scan of her house when she realized one of the spare bedrooms had been redone. She hurriedly ran to Jason questioningly, "Why does it look like there has been a man living in my spare bedroom?"

Jason smiled, "Well we can't very well raise our child together from separate homes, so I just moved the stuff I needed here. I figured you would rather live here than in my penthouse"

Carly laughed at how unbelievable he was, "Are you serious? You moved in without asking me?"

Jason just shrugged, "I didn't think you would mind"

"What about Spinelli?"

"I gave him the penthouse and told him he was welcome here anytime"

Carly nodded, "Okay then… I guess we are now living together… I hope you're ready for your world to get turned upside down because living with me and Morgan is going to be a completely different world than the one you had living with Spinelli"

Jason nodded, "I'm sure I can handle it"

Carly just shook her head as she went to go unpack her belongings, not that she had a lot she had only taken what she would really need. "By the way we have an appointment with Dr. Lee at one"

Carly appeared at the top of the stairs, "Excuse me?"

Jason smiled innocently, "I just want to make sure everything is going well with the baby"

Carly was almost offended, "I saw a doctor in Manhattan you know!"

Jason shrugged, "Well I would like for Kelly to see you, please"

Carly shook her head in disbelief as she stomped to her room, "Fine!"

Jason laughed, he loved getting his way. Although he was truly concerned about Carly and the baby; they had been through a lot in the last six weeks and he wanted to make sure Carly was progressing well.

12:45 PM GENERAL HOSPITAL…

Jason pulled Carly off the elevator, "What the hell took you so long?"

Carly shrugged, "I lost track of time"

Jason rolled his eyes, "You almost made us late"

Carly smiled devilishly when she saw Elizabeth at the nurses' station, luckily Jason saw her too and intercepted, "No confrontations… understand?"

Carly looked at him innocently, "Me? I was just going to check in"

Jason gave her a knowing look, "I will check you in… you go sit on the sofa and wait"

Carly shrugged her shoulders still feigning innocence, "If you insist"

Jason shook his head, he still wasn't sure he would be able to handle Carly 24/7. He approached the nurses' station, "Can you please let Dr. Lee know Carly Spencer is here"

Elizabeth looked up from her chart when she heard Jason say Carly's name, "Carly's back?"

Jason nodded as he pointed over to the sofa where Carly waved cutely. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "What's she here for?"

"We're checking on the baby"

Elizabeth's jaw fell as she stared at him, "The in vitro worked?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah, so can you please tell Dr. Lee we're here for our appointment?"

Elizabeth nodded even though she was fuming on the inside. She hated Carly and she hated that Carly was having Jason's baby even more.

Carly sighed as she waited patiently for Dr. Lee to come in. The nurse had taken all of her vitals, which were all perfectly healthy, although she had already gained 10 pounds, which was unusual for Carly, but she didn't worry.

Dr. Lee smiled as she greeted Carly and Jason. "Good afternoon, how is everyone?"

They smiled back and replied, "Fine"

Dr. Lee nodded and checked her chart, "Well it seems everything is going well. Heart rate is perfect, blood pressure is good, temperature is normal, weight is a little high, but that's to be expected. Well then let's hear your baby's heartbeat"

Dr. Lee started the ultrasound as the sound of the infant's heartbeat filled the room. Carly smiled as Jason was in awe. He had heard this many times with Carly and Sam, but it was completely different hearing his own child's heartbeat.

Dr. Lee's face scrunched when she detected something abnormal. Carly saw this right away and questioned her, "Is everything okay?"

Dr. Lee nodded, "Yeah everything is fine, but I think I'm detecting two heartbeats"

Carly nodded, "Well sometimes the mother's heartbeat is there too"

Dr. Lee shook her head, "No I'm pretty sure there are two different infant heartbeats"

Carly's eyes got big as she looked at her doctor, "Are you telling me I'm having twins?"

Dr. Lee smiled, "There's only one way to find out" she started the sonogram as she looked for signs of multiple babies. Smiling widely, "I was wrong you're not having twins…"

Carly sighed in relief until Dr. Lee continued, "You're having triplets" Carly's mouth fell open as Jason's face too showed his shock.

"Triplets? Are you sure?" Dr. Lee nodded. "I am 100% sure… you will be welcoming three beautiful babies in seven short months"

Carly looked to Jason who placed a kiss on her forehead, "Who would have thought? We were hoping for even one and now we're getting three… are you okay?"

Carly nodded, "I just don't understand… how did this happen?"

Dr. Lee smiled, "Well we implant multiple eggs in hopes that one will take but sometimes it results in a multiple pregnancy. Just be glad not all five took"

Carly laughed as did Jason as they walked out of the room, "Are you sure you can handle this?" Jason nodded, "If you can than I can" Carly smiled, "Who said I can?" Jason smiled as he placed his hand on the small of her back, "Come one lets go celebrate"

Carly smiled and began jabbering away about nurseries as Elizabeth watched in envy, she didn't understand why Carly and her baby was more important that Her and Jake, but she was going to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Carly groaned as Jason opened the car door for her, "I don't understand why we have to do this" Jason just laughed as he closed her door and jogged around to his side of the vehicle, "Because we owe it to him to tell him in person" Carly glared at him, "We don't owe that man anything after what happened to Michael" Jason nodded, "I know, but given our history it will be better for everyone in the end if Sonny hears about the pregnancy from us instead of someone else" Carly nodded, "I realize that, but all its going to do is start a fight about how we took the boys away from him and now we're having our own children" Jason nodded, "Carly, Sonny is going to take this very hard, I mean he's always going to see you as his wife and now we have to tell him that if ex-wife and his ex-best friend are having a baby together after we worked together to keep his sons away from him, telling his he's too dangerous" Carly sighed, "Fine… lets just get this over with"

Jason paused outside Greystone's front door and made Carly look at him, "Ready?" Carly took a deep breath, "Ready" he smiled as he grabbed her hand for support as they entered the mansion. As they walked into the living room they immediately spotted Kate Howard, Carly glared at her as Jason squeezed her hand calming her down. Sonny emerged from the kitchen, "Well, what brings you back stabbers here?" Carly rolled her eye as Jason sighed. "Sonny we just came to talk to you. There has been some new developments that we thought you should hear from us" Sonny immediately panicked, "Is it Morgan is he okay? Did something change in Michael's condition?" Jason shook his head, "No it doesn't have anything to do with Michael or Morgan... it's between Carly and myself"

Sonny sat in his chair signaling for Carly and Jason to take a seat. "So what's happened that you felt you should tell me yourselves? Huh?" Carly was sick of this, "I'm pregnant and Jason is the father" Sonny was silent as his jaw tightened Kate laughed from her spot by the wet bar, "Oh that just rich! You take Sonny's kids away because he's too dangerous and Jason takes his business away because it got Michael shot… and now you two are having a baby!" Carly rose off the couch as Jason tried to grab her, "You know what Kate; you can just shut your naive little trap! You don't know anything about what goes on between Jason, Sonny, and me. We have known each other for a long time and we have been through more shit together than your fragile little mind could ever even imagine! So don't stand there and judge us just because you think we are being unfair to Sonny! Sonny is the original home wrecker! It has take Jason and I ten years to get back what Sonny stole from us!"

Sonny finally joined the conversation again, "Is that what this is all about? Getting back at me for lying to you and sleeping with you all those years ago?" Carly just looked at him in disbelief, "No Sonny, this has nothing to do with you and what you did to us… its about a future and finally getting some happiness in our lives after all the misery" Sonny nodded "Well great! You've won… does this mean I can have my business back?" Jason shook his head, "Yeah Sonny, if you want it back you can have it" Carly looked to Jason as he motioned for Carly to follow him, "I'll have Diane contact you with all the details" He grabbed Carly hand as they left a triumphant Sonny and a pissed Kate.

Once they were safely inside the car Carly carefully examined Jason's face, "Were you serious in there? Are you going to give the organization back to Sonny?" Jason nodded, "Yeah… I have no use for it… I have more important things in my life that I would like to be around for" Carly smiled as she threw her arms around him, "That's great!" Jason smiled as he put the car in gear and drove away from the dreary mansion.

Carly was nearly giddy as they walked up the steps to her mother's brownstone, "Jase don't be worried! My mom loves you and she's going to be thrilled" Bobbie opened the door all smiles as she greeted her daughter and her daughter's best friend. "Hey sweetie! How are you and how's my grandson?" Carly smiled he's good, growing, and staying busy" Bobbie smiled "That's good… and Jason, I haven't seen you in so long" Bobbie kissed his cheek, "How are you?" Jason nodded, "Fine" Bobbie laughed, "Always one for short answers" Carly laughed as they all took a seat in the living room, "So what brings you two here?" Carly smiled excitedly, "Well I thought you would like to know you're going to be a grandma again… I'm pregnant!"

Bobbie squealed as she pulled her daughter into a hug, "Oh honey I am so excited for you! So who's the father?" Carly rolled her eyes, "Jason is" Bobbie looked at them shocked, "I didn't realize you two were together" Carly and Jason smiled at one another, "We're not" Bobbie looked at her confused, "Okay… so?" Carly laughed, "It was invitro… I wanted a baby and Jason offered to give me one… or so" Bobbie looked at her even more confused, "Or so?" Carly laughed, she couldn't stop herself, and she was having so much fun messing with her mother, "I'm having triplets!" Bobbie's eyes widened as her jaw dropped, "Oh my God! Three!" Carly nodded as Bobbie fell onto the couch, "Three?"

Carly sat next to her mother, "Yes mom… three" Bobbie smiled as she hugged her daughter, "Congratulations both of you" She then looked to Jason, "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into" Jason shrugged, "I think I can handle it" Bobbie nodded, "If there was ever a man out there who could it would be you" Jason smiled as Bobbie turned her attention back to her daughter, "So what does this mean for you two?" Carly shrugged, "We're living together and we're parenting together but that's it we're still best friends" Bobbie nodded, "Well like I said congratulations and you know you have my help whenever you need it" Carly nodded as she hugged her mom, "I know and I love you for it! Thanks Mom"


	7. Chapter 7

Carly sighed as she plopped on the couch next to Jason, "I didn't realize Morgan would be so excited to have 3 new siblings on the way. He hasn't shut up since I told him"

Jason laughed, "Carly, that kid hasn't shut up since the day he learned how to talk… actually even before that. Remember when he was a baby and would babble on and on"

Carly laughed, "Yeah he was so cute!"

Jason rolled his eyes, "It was cute at first but he definitely takes after you"

Carly punched him lightly on the arm, "I resent that! It's because of you that I have to talk so much Mr. one word answer"

Jason smirked, "I choose my words wisely"

Carly rolled her eyes, "More like you choose your stares wisely"

Jason quickly grabbed Carly's sides and began tickling her, "Admit it we would be screwed if we both liked to talk like you"

Carly couldn't stop laughing as she continued to tease him but soon she couldn't breath, "Okay, okay you're right! Its just another reason why we work so well"

Jason stopped tickling her when she admitted he was right but couldn't help but notice her beauty as she told him they were perfect together. Her face was flushed from laughing, her hair was a tasseled mess and her lips were pink and pouty from biting on them. Jason was overcome with the urge to kiss her, but quickly pulled away from her removing himself from the couch. Noticing his sudden change in moods Carly looked at him curiously, "Everything okay?"

Jason nodded, "It's just hot in here"

Carly nodded as she looked around her home, "You know now that we're expecting 3 babies I think we should consider moving into a bigger house"

Jason absently agreed as he tried to shake his feelings of attraction to his best friend, "Sure, whatever you think is best"

Carly smiled but knew something was off, "What's wrong… you usually don't agree to me that quickly"

Jason shrugged, "I just think you're right, we do need a bigger house… I need to go take care of some things if I'm giving the business back to Sonny… I'll be back later tonight"

Carly nodded as she watched him practically run out of the house. Jason hopped on his motorcycle and took off. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. Normally he didn't think of kissing Carly, not since the Port Charles hotel fire 6 years ago. He had made himself stop thinking of her that way. But tonight something had happened, the way she looked, the way she laughed, they way she was planning a future with him and their children.

That's when it hit him, the babies, he was thinking of Carly in a romantic sense again because she was carrying his children. Carly had this aura about her when she is pregnant it causes men to fall in love with her. Jason fell for her the first time when she was pregnant with Michael, Sonny fell for her when she was pregnant with their first son, and Lorenzo fell for her when she was pregnant with Morgan. Now Jason was falling for her again while she carried their children.

Jason quickly shook his head, "No Carly and I are just friends and soon to be parents. Nothing more, it never works when we try more and I refuse to ruin what we have just because I can't stop thinking about kissing those beautiful pouty lips… no! Stop it!"

Carly smiled as she lay in bed rubbing her belly, "I can't believe there are 3 of you in there. I love you all so much already! I just wonder what was wrong with your daddy today. I swear I almost thought he was going to kiss me and then he just jumped away like I had burned him."

Carly laughed inwardly, "Yeah right like Jason would want to kiss me. He hasn't thought of me that way since I slept with Sonny 10 years ago. We're just friend and soon to be parents, nothing more. I would hate for that to get ruined by pushing for more."


End file.
